In order to reduce costs for transmission and forwarding of a mobile broadband (MBB) network, a local traffic exchange scheme may be used, that is, the existing network device in the network does not need to be moved, no new network device needs to be added, and only a function of supporting local traffic exchange is added in a source access network device. When the local traffic exchange condition is satisfied, the local traffic exchange is executed.
In the process in which a terminal moves in the prior art, when the terminal enters the coverage of a target access network device from the coverage of the source access network device, a local exchange path between the terminal and a source media source (e.g., Media X or MX for short) is interrupted. A detection time for the terminal to detect that the local exchange path between the terminal and the MX is interrupted is longer than a data buffer time of the terminal, so that communication service data acquired by the terminal is interrupted, thereby affecting the normal process of the communication service.